Forever Six
by Unversed333
Summary: Orion and Robo Knight are recruited by a veteran ranger to fight against a new threat.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Power Rangers and Super Sentai

Author's Notes: Sorry for the change in chapters, but I realized I forgot to put in a prologue. This was meant to provide a little more visual on Golomois' origins and to set up the stage for the crossover.

* * *

Prologue:

3000 years ago

Deep in the Tomb of the Demons, a fight between two demons is taking place.

"Foolish Diabolico, you actually think I'll let you control the Earth?" Golomois laughed as he brandished his Dark Sword. "Once my son is born, I will give him the Star Power and he will follow in my footsteps as the next king demons. You will never have the chance to be a leader."

"Maybe not, Golomois, but at least I'll be able to rid this planet of you and your annoying pests." Diabolico seethed.

"You will pay, Earth Demon." Golomois shouted as he attacked Diabolico with his Dark Sword.

And so the conflict began. Despite his disadvantage at the alien demon king, Diabolico managed to seize the opportunity and steal the Sword away from Golomois.

"Give that back!" Golomois shouted.

"Consider it a choice, king." Diabolico chuckled. "I will relinquish this sword back to you if you leave this planet and never return."

"You fool, only I can control the dark powers of that sword." Golomois shouted.

"Very well then." Diabolico sneered. He slashed the sword in Golomois' direction causing the demon to fall back right in front of the gate to the Shadow World dungeon.

Diabolico slowly approached the gate as Golomois held onto the edge for dear life. Several demon hands behind the gate began to grab Golomois and attempted to pull him in. Diabolico approached the vulnerable king.

"But before I banish you into the abyss, I'll take that Star Power." Diabolico laughed as ripped the Star insignia from Golomois' chest.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Golomois shouted as the demons pulled him behind the gate, which shut behind him.

Diabolico now placed the Star Power on his chest, making him even more powerful than before.

"Now I am the Master of the Demons!" Diabolico bellowed as he held up the Dark Sword in triumphant.

He turned back to the gate. "And to make sure you won't return..." Diabolico summoned a giant boulder and used the sword to carve it into a statue of an angel."

* * *

"Where is Golomois?" Queen Bansheera shrieked.

"We do not know, my queen." Loki shuddered in fear. He, Vypra, and Jinxer had been searching for the demon king for weeks without any sign of him or Diabolico.

"Without his Star Power, Impus won't be able to continue in his father's footsteps as the future king." Jinxer stated.

"Correct, Jinxer." A voice said in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Loki demanded.

"It is I, Diabolico. I bring terrible news, my allies. King Golomois has been destroyed."

The other demons gasped in shock.

"What? How?" Vypra asked.

"It happened last night." Diabolico said. "He and I were gathering troops for the coming battle when suddenly this demon attacked us at the tomb. He believed Golomois was a threat to us, and tried to destroy him. He seized the Dark Sword and attacked Golomois. I managed to stop the attacker, but Golomois was injured badly. He told me to watch over Impus and gave the Star Power to me."

"Where's the Sword?" Jinxer asked.

"I've hidden it in a location that none will be able to find until the time comes that it is needed again." Diabolico said.

"Poor Golomois." Jinxer sighed.

"Diabolico." Queen Bansheera called.

"Yes, my queen." Diabolico stepping forward.

"With my husband's death, the Star power must be passed down to another demon." Queen Bansheera went on. "But my son is not yet ready for such power. So I have decided that you will inherit it instead."

"Thank you, my queen." Diabolico said humbly. "I will not let you down."

"Be sure that you don't." Bansheera warned. "For if one day you prove inadequate for the role, I will take that star power and give it to Impus."

"Understood, my queen."

* * *

Present Day

Vekar's armada began firing all around as the X-Borgs marched over all the cities of the world.

One of the armada ships shot a massive blast in the desert directly on the tomb of the demons. The angel statue was now destroyed allowing the gate to open again. And out of the dark pit, arose Golomois.

"Finally, after many millennia, I'm back." Golomois shouted in triumphant. "The Earth will be mine."

* * *

In an underwater base many miles away from the desert, a scientist examined pictures from their personal satellite and noticed something unusual. The picture showed a demon emerging from the tomb in the desert.

"Uh, Captain, you're going to want to take a look at this." The scientist called to his boss.

The Captain approached the scientist and examined the photos.

"Oh, no!" The captain gasped in shock.

"What?" The scientist asked.

The captain said nothing and rushed back to his office. He quickly dug into his phone book and found the number he was looking for. He then grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number. After a couple rings, someone picked up on the other line.

_Silver Guardians, headquarters. How may we help you?  
_

"I need to talk to your leader." The captain answered

* * *

No notes. Just please rate and review


	2. Group Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 1: Group Shot

The Rangers gathered around the tree in the park. Emma positioned her camera and started the timer before rushing over to join her friends.

"Ready guys?" Emma said.

Orion held up Robo Knight's header in one hand and gave a thumb up to the camera with his other. Troy held his hands up in a fighting stance. Noah held his chin with his hand in a Thinker pose. Emma held up a potted plant. Gia slurped her smoothie while Jake put his arm around her. She shrugged his arm off the instant the camera's flash went off.

"Jake, cut it out." Gia scowled.

Emma rushed over to fetch the camera. She skimmed through the pictures she had taken that day.

"I think that was the best one yet." Emma said.

Just then, a black truck with police high beams pulls up. A man dressed in what seemed like a military uniform stepped out. He sported a red beanie hat on his head.

"Excuse me." The stranger called out to the rangers.

Jake retrieved his soccer ball, while Orion hid Robo Knight's header behind his back. The six rangers proceeded toward the man.

"Are you Troy Burrows?" The man asked, pointing his finger at Troy.

"Um, yes." Troy stammered. "Why?"

"My name is Eric Myers, leader of the Silver Guardian. I'm looking for your teammates, Orion and Robo Knight." He answered.

The other rangers gasped in shock, as Orion hid behind Jake.

"Oh, no, someone found out who we are!" Noah said in his head.

"Hey, don't worry kids." Eric said as he held up his right arm. "I'm one of you guys."

The Mega rangers then noticed a red and black morpher attached to his wrist.

"You're a Power Ranger?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I'm the Quantum Ranger, sixth member of the Time Force Power Rangers. I've been sent to recruit your team's six rangers for an important mission.

"Yeah, we're here." Orion spoke up. "What's the Armada up to?

"I'm afraid this mission has nothing to do with the Armada." Eric said. He then turned to the other rangers. "And the rest of you rangers need to stay here in case they decide to attack. Wouldn't want to get called by Gosei during a fight, do you?"

"You know Gosei?" Troy gasped.

"We Power Rangers always keep tabs on each other." Eric smiled. "Now, Orion will you and the knight accompany me to Mariner Bay?"

Orion nodded and followed Eric to the truck.

"Be careful, Orion." Emma called out.

Orion turned back and smiled at his friends. He waved back at them before entering the truck.

* * *

I'm sure you know what's going to happen next. Still a bit early for Orion, but I'll change it up if his personality turns out different than I envisioned. Please rate


	3. Aquabase

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Author's Note: If you've guessed, this will be a crossover of Sixth Rangers. I intend to have all of them in this story and I will select stand-ins for the seasons that didn't have a six rangers.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting at the Aquabase

"So, you were a Power Ranger before?" Orion asked as Eric drove down the highway.

"Yup, back in 2001." Eric confirmed. "The Time Force Power Rangers were responsible for battling mutant criminals from the year 3000, all under the leadership of Ransik."

"Here we are, Mariner Bay." Eric announced as he passed the sign. He continued driving until the car reached the beach. Then a hidden road revealed itself across the water leading to a giant fortress.

"Whoa, what's that?" Orion asked in astonishment.

"That, my friend, is the entrance to the Aqua Base 2." Eric answered. "Back in 2000, a man named Captain Mitchell built the original Aqua Base as a base of operations for the Lightspeed Rangers in their fight against the evil demons of Queen Bansheera. It was destroyed by the demons when they took control of their Megazord. Captain Mitchell's son had this Aqua Base built in 2002."

Eric drove down the path until they came up to a large steel door. Eric then rolled down the window and a speaker appeared on the side of the wall of the fortress.

"Password?" An electronic voice said.

"Zordon." Eric answered.

"Access approved." The voice answered. The doors then opened and Eric drove the truck into an air tube tunnel that ran deep into the ocean until it reached the Aqua base. Once stopped, the truck was lifted on a platform into the parking area.

"Follow me." Eric instructed Orion as they got out of the building and went down the hall.

Eric showed his morpher to the guards, who allowed them to pass.

"It's time to meet our teammates for the mission." Eric said as soon as they arrived at the meeting room.

"I've never seen so many fish in my life." A goofy voice laughed. "I should have brought my fishing pole.

Just then a tan skinned man with spiky black hair entered the room holding what looked like a paper lantern.

"Oh, hey, Eric." The man said.

"Hey Antonio, it's nice to see you." Eric grinned. He then turned to Orion. "Orion, this is Antonio Garcia, the Gold Samurai Ranger."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Orion." Antonio stated as he shook his hand.

"Same here." Orion responded.

"Wow, never been in a place this advanced before." Another voice said.

"But it's still nothing compared to a flying island in the sky." A second voice said

This time a bearded, tan skinned man wearing a medieval looking outfit walked into the room. Following him was a man wearing a blue and silver jacket with a white design in the center. His hair was brown with streaks of silver. His chin sported a tiny goatee.

"Hey, Merrick. Good to see you again." Eric stated.

Merrick walked over to his old friend. "Eric, it's been a while. Great to see you." He held out his hand as Eric shook it.

"This is Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf Ranger of Wild Force." Eric told the group. He then motioned to Daggeron. "And this is Daggeron the Solaris Knight of Mystic Force."

"It's an honor to be here, Eric Myers." Daggeron said.

"Don't forget me." Trent said as he walked in. "No way you guys are doing this without the White Dino Ranger.

"Trent Fernandez, gentleman." Eric said sarcastically.

"And I brought the Green Samurai Ranger with me." Trent said.

"Wait, Mike's here?" A confused Antonio asked. "I thought this was a sixth ranger mission."

Just as Antonio said this, the Green ranger entered the room. But it wasn't Mike. This ranger looked older. He was dressed in a black tunic with a green trim.

"This is Cameron Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger of the Ninja Storm Rangers." Eric announced.

"Man, if Mike knew this…" Antonio said under his breath.

"Am I late?" Another voice said.

Now a brown haired man wearing a black and gray jacket over a silver shirt along with black pants walked in.

"And finally, the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane." Eric said.

"I hope I got here on time." Zhane said.

"You just made it." Merrick told him. "Our leader is on his way here.

"Who is the leader?" Orion asked.

"The captain of this base." Eric responded.

Just then a blonde haired man wearing a red and black rescue jacket over his black shirt and pants walked in.

"And there he is, Captain Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger." Eric pointed out.

* * *

More sixth rangers will join shortly. To all Tommy fans, he won't appear until the last few chapters. Also for those who don't know, Justin Nimmo now has brown hair, which is why Zhane isn't blonde anymore. Please rate and review.


	4. Briefing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 3: Briefing

"Greetings, fellow rangers." Ryan smiled. "I'm glad all of you could make it."

Ryan then walked over to Orion. "You're the new sixth Ranger of the Mega Rangers, correct?"

"Yes, I'm Orion, and it's honor to meet you Captain Mitchell." Orion said.

"Please, Captain Mitchell is my father, just call me Ryan." The captain laughed.

"Okay, sir." Orion said.

"So what's the big emergency, Ryan?" Antonio piped in.

Ryan approached the front of the table.

"As you know, the Power Rangers have protected Earth from evil for over twenty years, beginning with release of the Sorceress Rita Repulsa to the arrival of Prince Vekar's Armada. Every year brings a new ranger team and new adversaries to defeat."

The rangers remained silent, so Ryan decided to continue.

"However, evil will never rest and the arrival of Armada has stirred up some trouble here on Earth. One of Prince Vekar's attacks on Earth accidentally awoke an ancient evil demon who was once associated with Queen Bansheera."

"But I thought you and the Lightspeed Rangers destroyed all the demons." Trent reminded him.

"True, most of them were destroyed or sent back to the Shadow World, but there was demon that we had overlooked. We knew Queen Bansheera had a son, Prince Olympius, but now we have discovered who his father was….. King Golomois."

"Who is that?" Merrick asked.

"He is the supreme king of demons." Ryan answered. "He is said to be a demon that came from another galaxy. He came to Earth and allied himself with Queen Bansheera and fathered Olympius. Before he could begin his reign of terror, however, he was sealed away in the Shadow World by Diabolico, who believed him to be a threat to Earth's demons' way of life and for his own lust for power. After sealing him, Diabolico gained Golomois' Star Power."

"So how did Golomois get freed?" Orion asked.

"The Armada's attack destroyed a statue Diabolico constructed that sealed the gate so Golomois wouldn't escape. And now that it's gone, the gate has been open and Golomois is free." Ryan explained. "However, due to being sealed away for so long, his powers are still stabilizing."

"Then we have to stop him before his powers are restored." Antonio exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Golomois traveled throughout space. He landed on the planet Onyx waiting for his new allies to arrive.

"Exalted one, it is an honor to be in your presence again." A voice said.

"Ah, Master Dread of M15 Galaxy." Golomois laughed. "I honestly didn't think you would still be around. Where's that older brother of your's?"

"I'm afraid Vile was destroyed by an Energy wave produced Zordon."

"Huh, that foolish wizard destroyed himself to wipe out all evil, but failed to realize that evil will never be destroyed." Golomois laughed. "I admit I was worried he would have been a threat to us."

"Actually, sir, Zordon went to Earth and selected humans to possess the powers of the Power Coins and Zeo Crystal years ago. And ever since, the Earth has had teams of heroes protected it from evil, even after his death."

"The wizard's very clever, but no matter we will soon conquer that miserable planet." Golomois scoffed. "That is, once we form a team of our own."

"What do you mean?" Dread asked.

"Behold our allies." Golomois said as he motioned his hand upward.

Several objects landed on the planet, revealing to be monsters from across the Galaxy.

"Those humans won't know what hit them, sir." Dread laughed.

Unknown to them, several individuals were watching them from afar.

"You were right, Tyzonn." Mike whispered. "That's them."

"This is bad." Tyzonn groaned. "We've got to warn the rangers."

"We're going to need some help. Come on, we're going to Triforia, then Earth."

* * *

All the villains that have and will appear are based off Sentai Villains. King Golomois is based off of GoGoV movie villain Juuma King Golomois and Master Dread is based off of Kakuranger villain Daidarabotchi, who was Master Vile's counterpart's brother. Next chapter will contain the appearance of three rangers, try and guess who it is. Please rate and review.


	5. More Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

* * *

Chapter 4: More Allies

"My prince, Levira and I have found new allies to lead the next attack on Earth." Damaras told Vekar.

"What? Without asking my permission first?" Vekar shrieked. "I'm the royalty here, and I make these decisions!"

"Your father is growing impatient, my prince, and we must do whatever it takes to succeed in conquering Earth." Damaras explained. "Everything we do is to benefit you, sir."

"Oh, very well, bring them in." Vekar sighed.

"I give you General Gynova and his right hand man, Chubozu the younger brother of Choobo." Damaras announced as the two individuals made their entrance. "Gynova was once the Admiral of Warstar before being promoted into the Armada. He is our best chance to defeat those rangers."

"I won't be impressed until he defeats those rangers." Vekar scoffed.

"We will do as you command, your majesty." Gynova said as he saluted to his leader.

"Sir, an unidentified object is making its way to the control room." Levira said as he pointed at a black object.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoot it down!" Vekar barked.

"Yes, sir." Levira responded.

She fired the lasers at the object, but didn't destroy it. It continued to make its ways to the ship until it floated right inside the command area with Vekar and the others. Slowly it began to take the form of Golomois.

"Who are you?" Vekar snapped.

"I'm King Golomois, the king of demons." Golomois responded. "I've come to here to tell you and your armada to leave this galaxy. The planet Earth is mine to rule and I will not allow anyone to get in my way."

"How dare you make demands on my ship!" Vekar screeched. "Argus, Damaras destroy him."

"With pleasure, my prince." Argus responded as he and Damaras charged at Golomois.

"Fools." Golomois chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a hole opened up on the floor and sucked in both Argus and Damaras.

"What-what did you do to them?" Vekar shrieked.

"I'm simply opened a portal to the dungeons of the Shadow World, where your allies will remain there forever."

"My prince, we must fall back." Levira warned. "This demon's too powerful."

"Nonsense, I'll defeat myself." Vekar scoffed as he charged at the demon king.

Golomois responded by slashing the prince with his two swords. Vekar went limp instantly.

"Now, as a merciful king, allow me to reunite you with your comrades." Golomois chuckled. He held up his hand and telepathically pulled Levira and Vekar into the pit, which they fell into.

He then turned to Gynova and Chubozu. "Now I'll offer you two a choice: either you become my minions or you can join those arrogant fools."

"Uh, you sir." Gynova stuttered. "We'll serve you."

"Ah, good choice." Golomois chuckled. "Now before leave, let me introduce you to an old friend of mine.

Suddenly, a demonic hand arose from the pit. And out came a black demon-like being wielding a black lance.

"Allow me introduce, Bridon, the Eleventh member of Ten Terrors." Golomois announced. "He will help us conquer the Earth along with our other friends.

At that moment, Master Dread along with a space pirate named Captain Grek arrived.

"Boss, I've managed to convince Captain Grek here to join our cause." Dread said proudly.

"Excellent work, Dread." Golomois chuckled. "Now it is time to depart back to Earth and round up the remaining members of our team."

* * *

"Excuse me, Captain Mitchell." A guard asked as he entered the meeting room.

"Yes, Grant." Ryan answered.

"There's a young man named Dominic Hargan outside and he claims to be a Power Ranger." Grant said.

"Bring him in." Ryan instructed.

The guard nodded and allowed Dominic in.

"Well, if it isn't the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger." Ryan chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I heard rumors that you were gathering six rangers for a secret mission, and even though I'm not officially one, I'm the closest to one on my team. And there's no way you're doing this without the Jungle Fury Rangers' help."

"Alright, Dominic, welcome to the team." Ryan said. "We were just waiting for two more rangers to join us."

"Sir, we've established contact with the city of Corinth." A man on the computer stated.

"Good tell them to start their pod and send them over." Ryan instructed.

"Who's coming?" Orion asked.

Ryan smiled. "Just watch, you'll never believe it.

Ryan turned the switch on and the pod began vibrate as dozens of sparks floated around. After a minute, the machine died down and a hidden door on it opened. And what was behind Orion couldn't believe. Out came to two rangers, one gold and the other silver.

"Allow me to present Gem Ranger Operator Series Gold and Gemma Ranger Operator Series Silver of the City of Corinth." Ryan announced as the two rangers stepped out of the pod.

"Wow, two six rangers." Ryan gasped. "This is unbelievable."

"What's more unbelievable is that they're not from this universe." Cam said.

"What do you mean?" A confused Orion asked.

"These rangers come from an alternate universe." Ryan explained. "They live in kind of an apocalyptic version of Earth."

"Wow, this is..." Gem laughed behind his helmet.

"A lot of rangers." Gemma finished.

"Why aren't they de-morphed?" Orion asked.

"Because their atmosphere is different than ours." Antonio explained.

"Actually, Antonio." Gem said. "Our atmosphere has become a lot more stable..."

" after we defeated Venjix." Gemma said

He and Gemma de-morphed.

"Alright, we have all the six rangers who live on Earth." Ryan stated. "Now we just need the ones from space. Mike and Tyzonn are bringing Trey here and they'll meet us on the way to our destination."

"And exactly where are we going if I might ask, Ryan?" Daggeron asked.

"Well, when King Golomois first came to Earth, he had in his possession the Dark Sword." Ryan explained. "It's power alone was enough to wipe an entire civilization. Diabolico managed to steal it, but was unable to control due to its sinister nature. So he hid it somewhere on Earth where no one would find it. However, growing up with Diabolico, I found out that its hiding place is hidden near Angel Grove."

"Then we got to get there first before Golomois and his men do." Orion said.

"Now it's time for us to move out." Ryan announced. "We'll use the Lightspeed jet to get to Angel Grove."

"Ryan, wait aren't we forgetting another sixth ranger on Earth?" Merrick asked.

Ryan paused for a few seconds. "Well, he told me he was coming, but he had to do something first, so he said to go on without him and that he'd meet us later."

"Who are they talking about?" Orion wondered as all the rangers boarded the aircraft and headed to Angel Grove.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I'm sure you can all guess who the missing ranger is, but it's up to you to speculate what he's doing. As stated in the previous chapters, the new villains are based off of Sentai villains. The ones included in this chapter are as followed:

General Gynova- Gyōten'ō of the Supernova from Goseiger

Chubozu- Chubozu from Hurricanger

Bridon- Hades Beastman Berserker King Glúm do Bridon from Magiranger

Captain Grek- Captain Gregory from Gingaman

Please Rate and Review. Until next time.


	6. Retired Life of a Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: Thank you all for your kind reviews of this story.

To Son of Whitebeard, yes, I do intend to have Grek be connected to Captain Mutiny

To White-Falcon-06, Trey is the primary holder of the Gold Ranger's power. So Jason won't be a recruit for this mission, but your question has inspired this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Retired Life of a Ranger

The hatch door in the command room opened and a blonde hair woman wearing a doctor's lab coat entered. She walked over to the head guard.

"Excuse me, Grant." Dana said to the guard. "Is Captain Mitchell here?"

"I'm sorry, miss, he is out on classified business." The guard replied.

"Where?" Dana asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to tell you." The guard responded.

"But I'm his sister." Dana argued.

"Regulations, Miss Mitchell." The guard retorted. "If he wanted you to know, I'm sure he would have told you."

"Ryan, where are you?" Dana thought as she went to the cafeteria. She walked over to the lunch lady.

"I'll have an apple, please." Dana asked politely.

The woman smiled and handed Dana one. Dana then retreated to a table and began eating her fruit.

"Excuse me, Miss." A voice behind Dana said.

Dana turned to face a blonde hair woman with silver eyes, wearing a strange green and gray outfit.

"Can I sit here?" The woman asked.

"Sure." Dana smiled.

"Thank you." The woman said as she took a seat. "My name's Vella."

* * *

"Okay, Rick, keep up the good work." Carlos told his soccer player.

"Vallerte, can I see you?" The superintendent called.

"Okay, guys, be right back." Carlos told his team as he jogged over to his boss.

"What's up, Mr. Geller?" Carlos asked as he approached the man.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to your new assistant coach." Mr. Geller said as he motioned to the man behind him.

"This is Connor McKnight. He was originally an assistant coach at Reefside High School."

"It's nice to meet you, Connor." Carlos said as he held out his hand.

"Likewise, I've heard quite about you." Connor replied as he shook his hand.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to practice." Mr. Gellar said as he took his leave.

* * *

"Excellent work, guys." Dustin told his students. "We'll call it quits today and will pick up tomorrow

The class bowed respectably to their Sensei before departing.

Once the class left, Dustin grabbed his motor-cross gear. As he stood up, Dustin looked at a picture hanging on the wall. It was one of him and his friends Shane and Tori. The two were once teachers at the Wind Academy like Dustin, but decided to quit a few years ago. Shane went back into skateboarding, while Tori started her own Surf Shop.

"Man, I miss those guys." Dustin sighed.

Suddenly, two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A girl's voice giggled.

"Um, Kapri." Dustin said, playing along with the mystery girl

"No!"

"The silly brunette who can't ride a bike?"

"Yeah, it's me." Marah laughed as she removed her hands from Dustin's eyes and planted a big kiss on his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark.

"Okay, come on, Marah, slow down." Dustin laughed as he fought off his girlfriend's display of affection. "Not here."

"Sorry, I need to make sure that your students know you're taken." Marah giggled.

"You ready to go home?" Dustin asked.

Marah nodded. The two made their way out of the school and came to Dustin's motorcross bike.

Dustin handed Marah her orange helmet and put on his own. He let Marah on first before getting on the bike himself.

"Okay, hold on." Dustin instructed.

"So where are we going?" Marah asked.

"A little road trip." Dustin said.

Marah put her arms around his waist before he started the motor and lifted his kickstand. He revved it a few times before driving down the path.

* * *

"Step 1, Step 2, and continue." Jason instructed his karate students. "No, no, Matt, keep your hands higher, so you can protect your face."

"Thanks, Mr. Scott." Matt said.

"Hey, Jason." A voice called.

Jason turned to see Kimberly and Skull with their son who had just entered the gym.

"Pair off and practice for a few minutes." Jason told his students. Jason then walked over to his friends.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Jason asked as he grabbed his water bottle and took a sip.

"Well, we wanted to see what you've been up to, Muscles." Skull said.

"Hi, Mr. Scott, sir." Spike chuckled.

"Please, Spike, call me Jason." Jason told the boy.

"Okay, Mr. Jason, I want you teach me karate." Spike said.

"I thought you wanted to be a samurai." Jason recalled.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's a good idea for Spike to have weapons." Kimberly stated. "He's likely to hurt someone…or himself."

"Well, I hope he's better at karate than his dad was." Jason joked.

"Hey, come on, I wasn't that bad." Skull argued.

"Oh yes you were, babe." Kimberly confirmed.

Skull gave her the look. "Really? I thought we were supposed to be on the same side."

"Sorry, can't argue with the truth." Kimberly shrugged.

"Alright, Spike, grab a gi and we'll get you set up." Jason said pointed to the locker room.

"Great! I'll make you proud, Mr. Jason." Spike cheered as he raced to the locker room.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "He's the spitting of his image of his dad."

* * *

Author's notes: These characters will appear occasionally in the story, and Spike will play a big role in the final battle coming up. Also this can be considered canon to my Romancing the Crane story. Please rate


	7. City of Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Author's Notes: Thank you all for your kind reviews of this story.

To Son of Whitebeard, Spike will not die in this story but I know that one specific ranger isn't safe in this story and his death will be instrumental in the story.

This story will soon evolve into a plot similar to a very popular Sentai Movie released a couple years ago.

Author's Notes 2: I decided to add the reason why I think the Titanium Ranger key didn't appear (or at least not yet) in the show.

* * *

Chapter 6: The City of Angels

"You all have been selected to form my new monarch of evil and will stand by me as I conquer the universe." Golomois announced.

Standing in the throne room of the flying castle were all of Golomois recruits: Master Dread, Captain Grek, Bridon, General Gynova and Chubozu.

"Together, we will take control of the Earth and make our names known throughout the cosmos." Golomois declared.

"Don't forget about revenge, sire." Dread interrupted. "Those humans are going to pay for what they did to my brother."

"Here, here." Captain Grek chanted. "They should have never messed with my old friend Mutiny."

Grek recalled when Captain Mutiny saved his life thousands years ago from the armies of Scorpius. Had he heard that his savior was slain earlier, he'd have come to Earth sooner.

"Yes, and don't forget Creepox." Gynova blurted out. "He was a great warrior and he was much stronger than that foolish Vrak."

"Patience, my comrades." Golomois warned. "Save that hatred for when we reach Earth. Once I have the Dark Sword, this entire planet will be at our mercy. Chubozu, are we almost there?"

"Yes sir." Chubozu answered. "Chronos and Marquis Org are trailing the planet as we speak."

* * *

The Lightspeed Jet had been in flight for about an hour as the rangers waited.

Orion held up his ranger key and thought about his teammates in Harwood County. He then pulled out the other ranger keys he had stashed in his jacket with his morpher. His favorite was the Green Ranger. As he examined them all, he noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, Ryan." Orion called out to the leader.

"Yeah?" Ryan said as he walked over to Orion and sat down in the seat next to him.

"I have all the sixth ranger keys, except yours." Orion explained. "I mean, I know that Dominic and that Mike you guys talk about aren't Sixth Rangers, but they have keys, so I was wondering about you."

Ryan thought for a second. "I have a theory. When I first became a Power Ranger, I stole the Titanium powers so I could destroy the rangers for Diabolico. When I discovered the truth that Diabolico lied to me and kidnapped me as a child, I joined the rangers. That night, Diabolico placed a cobra tattoo on my back, so that every time I morphed into the Titanium Ranger, it would go further up my back until it reached my neck."

"And then what would happen?" Orion asked curiously.

"It would destroy me in the end." Ryan went on. "I came close to being destroyed by it, but I was able to remove the curse. However, I believe that's the reason Gosei wasn't able to make a key."

"What do you mean?" Orion questioned.

"Well, even though I removed the curse, I think during the duration it was on me somehow tainted the Titanium powers. And if that happened, it might've been possible for the curse to be passed onto you if my key was created."

"I-I guess that makes sense." Orion sighed. "But it would've been great if I had all your keys.

"Hey don't worry about, kid." Ryan assured him. "I'm just one ranger in a whole group of rangers you have at your disposal."

"Preparing for landing, Captain Mitchell." Eric shouted.

"We better get ready." Ryan suggested.

Once the jet landed, all the rangers regrouped outside.

"Alright, rangers, according to Mike's transmission, Golomois and his men are already coming this way." Ryan said. "In order to cover enough ground, I think we should split up into groups."

"Wait, before we go, do any of you know how to restore Robo Knight?" Orion asked holding up the Knight's header.

"We can give it..." Gem began. "

"a try." Gemma ended.

Orion handed Gem the Header.

"Alright, you two can stay here in the jet and watch out for any enemy activity." Ryan suggested. "Now we'll break up into two groups. Eric, you take Orion, Antonio, Trent, and Merrick and investigate the desert. Zhane, Daggeron, Cam, and Dominic, you guys are with me and we'll search the city.

Eric turned to his companions. "Alright, rangers let's move out.

As the rangers took off in different directions, a black figure appeared on the top of the hills.

"Good luck, rangers." The figure said before seemingly vanishing.

* * *

"Anything yet, Eric?" Orion asked.

Eric shook his head as he looked at the tracker.

The group had been traveling around the hills for hours with no sign of any monsters or the Dark Sword. Antonio could feel a blister in his heel. Trent had taken off his shirt out of the sheer heat. Merrick and Eric were the only ones who weren't affected by the heat.

"Can we take a break?" Antonio asked.

"Alright, just for a few minutes." Eric relented.

Antonio and Trent sighed with relief and sat down. Antonio dug into his cooler he had been carrying, and pulled out a water bottle for him and Trent. He handed another one to Orion.

"That Eric is one tough soldier." Orion said to the two.

"Well, he had to be tough." Trent said as he gulped his water. "He was raised in a poor family."

"Makes sense." Orion said as he took a sip of water.

"Hey, guys look." Antonio cried.

The other rangers turned to see Antonio pointing at something.

"It's a cave." Antonio said pointing down the hill.

And there down the hill was the entrance of a steep cave.

"That has to be it!" Orion shouted. "Let's go!"

"Orion, wait!" Eric ordered.

* * *

"So, where are we meeting the other rangers, Mike?" Trey asked.

Mike and Tyzonn had located Trey from Triforia, who instantly decided to join their cause. Now they were flying in Tyzonn's space ship back to Earth.

"My hometown, Angel Grove." Mike answered. "Ryan said whatever Golomois is looking for is there."

"Oh yes, I remember that city." Trey said.

"Let's just hope we can get there in time to help them." Tyzonn told his two allies. "Preparing hyper speed leap."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Desert of Despair, Tommy Oliver, the original sixth hero arrived at Temple of Power and explained the situation of Golomois return to Ninjor.

"Ah Golomois, I've heard of him." Ninjor said as he remembered the demon. "Zordon mentioned him. Then that means we're in a lot of trouble."

"Anyway, several of us rangers are teaming up to stop him from getting his Dark Sword." Tommy continued. "And I need my Power coins restored."

Tommy held up his two broken Power Coins and handed them to Ninjor.

"Can you fix them?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

Ninjor examined the coins carefully. "I think so. Give me a couple minutes."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Ryan and his team were searching the city of Angel Grove. None of them were having any luck.

"Anything guys?" Ryan spoke into his communicator.

"Negative, Ryan." Cam responded. "All's quiet."

We haven't seen anything yet either." Zhane said.

Ryan grunted in frustration. "There's got to be something we're missing."

Ryan took off into the park. As he continued walking down the sidewalk, he found himself next to the Angel Grove Lake. He saw several kids playing with their dads. One of them was playing catch with a football. Ryan sighed as he watched the two.

"Man, I envy that boy." Ryan thought to himself.

Ryan turned and started to walk away, when he heard someone shout "Look out!"

Ryan turned and saw the football flying toward him. He dodged it at the last second. He picked it up as the father came over to retrieve it.

"Sorry about that." The man apologized. "Just trying to teach my son how to throw a football."

"It's okay." Ryan said. "Here."

"Thanks." The man said as he took the football. He turned and went back to his son. "Ready, son!"

Ryan leaned against a lamppost to rest when he noticed a sign in the grass a few yards away. Ryan walked up to the sign, which read "Angel Grove Class of 1993 Time Capsule."

"Huh, Tommy's team must have helped buried this back then." Ryan concluded.

* * *

Dominic was investigating the woods behind the school across town.

"That sword has to be here somewhere." Dominic sighed as he leaned against a tree.

Suddenly Dominic heard footsteps crunching behind him.

"Uh-Oh!" Dominic gasped.

His morpher was too big for him activate at the moment leaving him vulnerable.

"Ryan, Cam, we've got movement." Dominic whispered into his communicator.

The footsteps grew closer. Beads of sweat began cascading down Dominic's forehead. He gritted his teeth to keep his breathing as quiet as possible.

"Not here." A frustrated voice said. "I was so sure it was here."

Dominic took the advantage, dashing out from behind the tree with fists raised and ready for a fight.

Only no one was there. Dominic turned his head in every direction, scanning the area.

"I know you're here." Dominic shouted. "Show yourself.

Just then, Dominic saw movement behind him and saw a silhouetted figure behind the trees.

"You!"

The figure soon disappeared into the shadows.

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Who or whatever it was seemed to have disappeared.

"That was weird." Dominic mused.

_Beep Beep!_

Dominic pulled out his ringing communicator

"What's up?" Dominic said into the communicator

_"Dominic, I think we might have found something." _Cam said. _"Meet us at the airfield."_

"Alright, I'm on my way."

As Dominic ran back to his friends, the silhouetted figure reappeared in the trees.

"So it's true." The figure said to himself. "The sixth rangers are looking for the Dark Sword."

* * *

Ninjor finally emerged with the restored coins.

"Both your Green and White Power Coins have been restored." Ninjor said as he handed the coins to Tommy. "Their powers are now yours again.

"Thank you, Ninjor." Tommy said. "With these, there's no way Golomois will win. I better go join Ryan and the others."

"Tommy, I'm afraid there is some bad news." Ninjor warned. "You cannot take both of those coins with you."

"Why not?" Tommy inquired.

"Each of these Power Coins contains a massive amount of power alone, which is for a single person to wield. However, if one takes in too much power by wielding more than one coin, the process would be too much for a human body to handle and end up destroying them."

"So, you mean, I have to choose one or the other?" Tommy asked.

Ninjor nodded.

* * *

Uh-Oh! Looks like Tommy's at a dilemma. Which power should he choose: Green or White? And will Mike and the others reach the rangers in time? And who is the mysterious figure? Is he good or evil. Also the boy's father is a past ranger. Can you guess who it is? All of this next time. Please rate.


	8. Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. They Belong to Saban and Toei.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I had to re-watch some episodes to make the fight scenes more authentic. I love the suggestions you all have given and have taken some of them into consideration. Now, it's time for some action.

* * *

Chapter 7: Making Contact

Orion raced inside the mysterious cave. The inside was completely barren.

"Hey guys, it's okay, there's nothing here." Orion called out to his friends.

Eric, Merrick, Antonio, and Trent came racing in after him.

"Dude, you need to be careful." Trent warned. "This might have been a trap."

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked as he examined the underground tunnel

"This cave was once a common meeting area for Lord Zedd's fight against the first Power Rangers." Eric informed the newbie ranger.

"Well, then there's no way that sword is here." Merrick concluded. "If it were this Zedd guy would have uncovered it a long time ago."

"Let's go." Eric suggested. "We can search somewhere else."

The others nodded and were about to leave when Orion called out. "Look!"

The others turned to see a shadowy figure deep in the cave.

"Who are you?" Eric asked cautiously.

The figure didn't respond and instead ran deeper into the cave.

"Hey, wait a minute." Antonio cried chasing after the figure with the others in hot pursuit.

* * *

Tyzonn's ship had finally entered Earth's atmosphere and the three passengers were ready to help their friends.

"Alright, what are the others' coordinates?" Tyzonn asked as he steered the ship.

Mike looked at his digital map he had brought with him.

"Looks like about two hundred miles northwest." Mike said.

"Alright, let's go!" Trey urged.

* * *

Ryan and Dominic met up in the park, waiting for Zhane and the others.

"What did they find?" Dominic asked Ryan.

"Don't know, but it must be important." Ryan concluded.

Suddenly the two rangers could hear screaming from the buildings across the park. They turned to see many civilians rushing outside followed by several strange looking humanoids.

"What in the-" Dominic began.

"Come on, they need help!" Ryan shouted as he took off to the building. Dominic followed suit.

As they approached the building, they saw what was attacking the people: Strange red lipped demons dressed in what looked like black tuxedos.

"Let's do it!" Dominic shouted. Ryan nodded in agreement.

Ryan pulled out his morpher and attached it to his right wrist. "Titanium power!" He entered the morphing grid, allowing him to morph into the Titanium Ranger

Dominic summoned his morpher and shouted, "Jungle Beasts, Spirits unleashed!" Now Dominic entered the morphing grid to become the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger.

"Come on!" Ryan shouted as the two charged at the monsters.

Dominic advanced to a group of the tuxedo demons who were herding several people in a corner.

"Hey, fancy pants!" Dominic shouted.

The Tuxedo demons turned to face him.

"You wanna mess with the rhino?" Dominic asked cockily.

One of the demons pointed at the left side of the group and then pointed at Dominic. The left group nodded and began to approach Dominic.

"Ah, wanna do it the hard way, huh." Dominic sighed.

Before they could react, Dominic charged into the group, slashing them with Rhino Morpher as he went in. Several tried to throw punches at him, but he was too tough and slashed them away. He managed to defeat them in an instant. He then turned his attention the remaining group, who now decided to take him out.

"Time to call out the big guns." Dominic said to himself. He allowed the morpher to go into blaster mode. He then jumped as high as he could and did a 360 spin as fired his morpher.

"Rhino Morpher, Stampede!" Dominic shouted as the blast hit and destroyed all the demons.

"Titanium laser!" Ryan shouted as he summoned his chief weapon. He blasted another group of demons who were attacking the building.

"Help me!" A young girl cried.

Ryan turned to see a little girl cornered one of tuxedo demons. Ryan quickly switched his Titanium Laser to its Axe mode and slashed the monster. The demon quickly went limp. Ryan rushed to the girl's side.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked as he examined any injuries

"Yeah!" The girl whimpered.

"Go, get out of here." Ryan ordered. "It's too dangerous here!"

"Look out!" The girl cried as she pointed behind him.

Before Ryan could turn around, a wave of electrical energy wrapped around him like a rope. Energy then transformed into vines, which tossed in Dominic's direction, who quickly rushed to his side.

"You okay, man?" Dominic asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ryan answered as he put his arm on his sore shoulder.

"So you must be the legendary Power Rangers." A sickening voice chuckled.

Ryan and Dominic turned to face what they believed the ugliest creature they had ever seen: a black demon composed with gears and clocks all over his body as well as bl. What looked like his hair was made of black vines that also covered parts of his body. He sported a clock monocle on one of his bright red eyes. In one hand he held a giant gear.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"I am Chronos, the older brother of Flurious and Moltor." Chronos answered. "I'm here to help King Golomois find the Dark Sword, and you two are in my way."

"There's no way we're going to let you and that king get that sword." Dominic seethed.

"I'm afraid, there's nothing you can do about, my friends." Chronos chuckled.

Suddenly, both rangers felt sharp pains all over their bodies. They got down on their knees in pain as they de-morphed.

"Ow!" Dominic groaned. "I feel like I got hit with a ton of bricks."

"What happened?" Ryan grunted.

"Like my brothers I also cursed with a magnificent power." Chronos explained. "I have the ability to stop time for a matter of seconds, allowing me to gain an upper hand on you two."

"We need back up." Ryan groaned.

"Now to finish you pests off." Chronos smiled as he raised his gear for an attack.

Just when they thought they were goners, Ryan looked up to see Chronos stumbling back in pain, as though he was hit by someone.

"What-what was that?" Chronos growled in frustration. "Who's there?"

Suddenly a blurry figure came running across the battlefield and kicked Chronos in the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chronos cried as he held his head in pain.

"What's going on?" Dominic asked Ryan.

"I don't know…" Ryan answered.

The two watched as Chronos was being beat up by an unknown entity.

"Enough of this!" Chronos shouted in defeat. And just like that he was gone.

Ryan and Dominic got on their feet and looked around.

"Hello." Dominic shouted. No answer

"What was that?" Dominic asked.

"Not sure…but whatever it is, I think it's trying to help us." Ryan concluded.

"Well, we better contact the others." Dominic suggested.

"Alright." Ryan relented as he took a final look around the area.

"Let's go." Dominic urged.

Ryan followed Dominic as he contacted Cam and the others.

Unknown to them, the mysterious figure was hiding on top of the building.

"Don't worry, rangers." The figure said. "We'll meet soon, once all the pieces come into play."

* * *

End Notes: It's pretty obvious now who this mysterious figure is, but I have not decided if he's going to be good or evil.. The villains are as are as followed Chronos is based off of Time Demon God Chronos from Boukenger and the foot soldiers are based off of Dairangers foot soldiers. Please rate and review. And remember there are still a couple of rangers that haven't appeared yet.


	9. Omega and Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Author's notes: Almost forgot about this ranger and had to include him. Also I've decided to bring back some old villains from Power Rangers. There will be three other villains appearing in the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 8: Omega and Nova

Year 2027: SPD Base, Containment Cells for Criminals. All were guarded by two soldiers armed for defense

Suddenly, a wormhole appears in and out comes Chronos.

"Ah, the future is bright." Chronos chuckled.

"Freeze!" One of the guards shouted as both held up their guns.

"Pests!" Chronos sneered as he wrapped them in his vine attack.

Both guards went limp once Chronos used electric shock from his vines.

He turned his attention to the containment cards.

"Let's see here." Chronos mused as he looked over each card. "Aha!"

He found what he was looking for: the cards containing Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing.

"You two will fit right in our little group." Chronos chuckled as he took the two cards.

Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Better get out of here." Chronos said as he stepped back into the wormhole.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the command center, Commander Schuyler Tate was with his allies and former teammates discussing a problem in the past. Among them was Bridge the new red Ranger, and Z and Syd the Yellow and Pink Rangers. Behind them were the Omega and Nova Rangers who had arrived from the further future.

"This transmission came in from the year 2014, the year Prince Vekar's armada arrived on Earth." Sky explained as he handed the paper to his comrades.

"Who sent it?" Bridge asked as he read over the transmission.

"Ryan Mitchell." Sky answered.

"Wait, you mean _the_ Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger?" Syd asked in shock.

"The very same." Sky assured her.

"Man, he's so cute." Syd sighed dreamily.

"Anyway, why has he contacted us?" Z asked.

"Well, it seems a new, but powerful threat has arrived on Earth, one that does not exist in any of our historical records." Sky explained. "So in order to counter this threat, Ryan is trying to assemble all the sixth rangers of the past and future to help him."

"So Sam's going to join them?" Bridge asked.

"Correct." Sky answered.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Sky and the others rushed to the controls. Sky pulled up the monitor and an image appeared on it. Chronos was shown taking out the guards and stealing the cards.

"Who's that?" Bridge asked.

"Wait, go back and zoom in on the cards." Z instructed.

Sky rewind the footage and paused it at the instant Chronos was about to enter the wormhole. He then zoomed in on the cards.

"Oh, no!" Sky gasped in horror.

"Those are the cards that Gruumm and Broodwing are in!" Z cried.

"Looks like Ryan's not the only one recruited." Syd mumbled.

Sky pulled up a microphone. "Kat, Boom, we are pressed for time right now. Are the time pods ready yet?"

"Affirmative, Commander." Kat answered.

Sky turned to face the Omega Ranger and Nova Ranger. "You guys ready for this?"

Nova nodded while Sam said, "You know it!"

With that said, the three rushed to the transport room.

* * *

Boom and Kat were just putting the finishing touches on the pods when the three rangers entered.

"We're ready, Commander." Kat said. "All they have to do is go inside the pods and we just have to enter a date."

"Alright, I'm sending each of them to two different times." Sky instructed.

"Wait, Nova's not coming with me?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, but Ryan said he only needed the sixth Ranger of our team." Sky explained. "And besides, I need Nova for another mission."

"Alright, fine." Sam relented.

"Step right up, Sammy." Boom chuckled as Sam entered the pod.

"The date, commander?" Kat asked.

"June 6, 2014."

"Got it."

Boom shut the door behind Sam and Kat entered the date. Once activated, the pod instantly teleported Sam into the past.

"I sure hope he'll be okay." Nova sighed.

"He will be." Sky assured her. "But now it's time for your mission."

"Alright, where am I going?" Nova asked.

Sky handed her a piece paper and a picture he pulled from his pocket.

"This is very important." Sky cautioned. "I need you to go to this year and find this person. He might have something that will help the rangers in their battle. Once you find him, go to 2014."

"You can count on me!" Nova saluted.

* * *

Alright, Sam's going to join the rangers fight. Almost all the rangers are together. But what is this secret mission that Nova is going on?


End file.
